Doug's a Genius
Doug's a Genius is the second part of the seventh episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug is angry at Porkchop for chasing a raccoon and accidentally putting his paw-prints all over the back of his painting for the Arts Guild Exhibition. But everyone, including the art teacher Mrs. Perigrew, thinks his ruined painting is a brilliant piece of art! When Doug's art is hung in an exhibit, Doug imagines how Smash Adams would get it out, and tell the truth about his "masterpiece". Recap Intro The scene starts at the beginning of the show's intro. But things took a turn when a line that Doug drew goes out of control and sends Doug falling down through a number of paintings and into a scribbled paint puddle, where he screams at the top of his lungs. Main Episode At the park, Doug is painting a picture of a landscape when a raccoon chases Porkchop and the two get painted paw prints all over the back of his painting, much to Doug's relief. At the Bluffington Art Gild on Saturday, Doug takes art class and states voice-over that his art teacher Ms. Perigrew was picking two paintings that would go in display for the annual Art Gild competition. Doug is then asked by Patti to tell her his opinion of the painting, which is her grandmother shaped as a mountain. Mrs. Perigrew then comes around and tells Doug that she likes his painting and that he is going to be a famous artist. Doug's imagination: Doug, now sporting a Bob Ross hairstyle, has his painting show named "The Joy of Painting with Doug" and instantly paints a lake using only "happy blue" and "titanium white". Doug is appreciated, only to find out that the painting is really the back side with the painted paw prints on it. But Doug doesn't tell anyone and just lets it slide when everyone talks about what a genius he is. Doug is back at home telling the news to Porkchop, and Porkchop does back flips to demonstrate what Doug should do. He shows him a copy of a Smash Adams comic and Doug realizes what Smash would do in a situation like this. Doug's imagination: Smash Adams and his dog sneak inside the museum and discover the paw print painting mounted on the wall. They flip to it and flip it sideways, revealing the painted landscape. Doug then realizes that the show is in three hours and he would never make it there on time to tell everyone the truth. Just then, Judy appears and sends Doug out of the living room so her friends, who are visiting, won't take a view of him. But when they enter the house, they spot him and compliment his painting, which Ms. Perigrew showed to him during art class at the Moody School. They announce that Werner Schnozel, a famous artist, is about to show up to view the paintings at the museum this evening and soon, Ms. Perigrew and the reporter show up at his house. Doug shows them his old drawings and the reporter asks him to paint something for the citizens. Doug scribbles in the red paint of a blank paint board he is offered and Mrs. Perigrew calls in beautiful, despite the fact that he hasn't even finished it yet. The reporter then tells him that he would have his own show at the museum if he keeps this up. Doug's imagination: Doug now has his own show at the museum, and his incomplete painting is mounted on the wall, as well as many other paintings he made. Patti then compliments them all, calling him a genius. The next day, Doug is then at the art show during the evening with his paw print painting in front of the others. He sees Patti with her picture of her grandmother and runs up to her as she tells him that her painting is going next to his. Doug looks around the museum and sees other artwork mounted on the walls. Soon, he feels demoralized due to the fact that his painting means nothing compared to the others and later begins to have a qualm about his painting. So he is about to tell Ms. Perigrew the truth when Mr. Schnozel arrives and takes a look at the two paintings. When Doug openly confesses the accident of the painting to everyone, Mr. Schnozzle pays no attention and compliment Patti's painting of her grandmother, saying that it's the feeling that counts in art. Everyone then starts paying attention to Patti's painting as Doug takes his painting and walks away. Later, Doug is at his house saying that he is glad Mr. Schnozel liked Patti's painting and Judy's friends come over and talk about Doug's painting. Cast *Doug Funnie/Smash Adams *Porkchop *Judy Funnie *Patti Mayonnaise *Mayor Robert White *Ms. Elaine Perigrew (debut) *Werner Schnozel (debut) Trivia *''The Joy of Painting with Doug'' is a parody of a real-life painting show called The Joy of Painting. There, it was hosted by the late painter Bob Ross. Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Doug not chasing Porkchop